Stan Lee (Earth-11584)
History "EXCELSIOR!!!" Stan Lee is the generic name given to several characters within the Earth-11584 universe who have a knack for showing up at various important points in history. There is no known true information regarding the man, other than to say that he has had several occupations throughout the years and has also turned up on other planets somehow. While various theories had been placed concerning his actual nature, it was eventually revealed that all of the "Stan Lee's" that have appeared are in fact avatars of the Living Tribunal, which is the ultimate balancing cosmic force in the universe. Powers & Abilities * Possible Omniscience: Due to his being in several different locations through the MCU, it's possible Stan Lee is all knowing and all seeing. Or just possible he has really good luck. * Instantaneous Transportation: Stan Lee has been seen on several different planets in the MCU, ranging from Earth to Counter-Earth to Knowwhere. It's possible he may be truly able to transcend space and time, as he also has been seen in different time period's within earth's history. * Various Skills: Given the wide range of jobs he has been shown as having, Stan Lee has a myriad of skills apparently at his disposal. Weaknesses Stan Lee has no known weaknesses. Film Details Stan Lee has appeared in every film thus far within the Earth-11584 universe of the MCU. His job descriptions and roles are as follows: * Iron Man (2008)- Either mistaken for (or is) Playboy magnate Hugh Hefner by Tony Stark. * The Incredible Hulk (2008)- A comedian who's improv routine at the Apollo Theater is cut short by the fight between Hulk and Abomination. * Iron Man 2 (2010)- Either mistaken for (or is) journalist Larry King by Tony Stark. * Black Widow (2010)- A SHIELD instructor from 1999 who is impressed by the marksmanship ability of Clint Barton. * Thor (2011)- A local truck driver who rips the bed off his pickup in an effort to lift Thor's hammer Mjolnir. * Captain America: The First Avenger- A general who attends a medal service for Captain America that is unfortunately canceled without warning (the general proclaims he thought that Cap would be taller, when a stand-in shows up in his place). * The Avengers (2012)- A SHIELD agent thrown off the bridge of the Helicarrier for being caught playing Galaga on company time by Tony Stark. * Iron Man 3 (2013)- A patron of the restaurant where Tony Stark goes into cardiac arrest, hoping it wasn't because of the Swordfish Steak. * Thor: The Dark World (2013)- A pedestrian in London who is nearly taken out by a teleporting Jane Foster, due to her inability to control the Aether. * Thunderbolts (2013)- A guard at Seagate prison who's handcuffs are destroyed by Luke Cage when he can't find the key to set him loose. * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014)- An overnight security guard at the Smithsonian who is (presumably) fired when Cap steals his old uniform from an exhibit right under his nose. * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)- A patron inside a bar in Knowwhere, who is swindled out of several hundred credits by Rocket and Groot. * The Fantastic Four (2014)- The head of mission control, who sends Reed Richards and his team into outer space. * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015)- A friend of Captain America and a World War II veteran who becomes overtly drunk due to drinking one of Thor's enchanted meades. * Ant-Man (2015)- A cab driver who takes Nick Fury and Clint Barton to recruit Scott Lang in San Francisco. * The Incredible Hulk 2 (2015)- A driver of an armored truck which is destroyed by one of the Hulk's rampages. * Captain America: Civil War (2016)- A Fed-Ex delivery man who mistakens Tony's name as "Tony Stank." * Doctor Strange (2016)- A near-dead coma patient who is miraculously revived by the passing astral forms of Doctor Strange and one of Xandu's acolytes. Also has a wife here, played by Joan Lee. * Fantastic Four: Doomsday (2016)- A crazy man at a local police station, claiming to be a super villain when the Fantastic Four bring in the Mole Man. * Iron Man 4 (2016)- One of the guests at the wedding of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017)- One of the few human inhabitants of Counter-Earth, who complains about it being a pigsty. * Spectacular Spider-Man (2017)- A pet shop owner who demands to know where to purchase a creature like the Lizard for his Pet Shop. * World War Hulk (2017)- The same pet shop owner from Spectacular Spider-Man, who's shop is destroyed by the rampaging Hulk near the end of the film. * Thor: Ragnarok (2017)- The guard placed in charge of the Bifrost after Heimdall is arrested for treason. * Black Panther (2018)- A UN delegate who calls Wakanda a nation of "people in funny hats." * Avengers: Infinity War (2018)- Appears as a bus driver during the fight between the Fantastic Four, Spider Man and The Trapster. * Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018)- As a janitor/bystander who wanders into Pym's Shrinking Laboratory, just trying to use the bathroom. * Captain Marvel (2018)- As a jogger in Central Park who is nearly killed by Carol Danvers first inadvertent use of the Quantum Bands she gets from Mar-Vell. * Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet (2019)- His nature is finally revealed and he disappears with the Living Tribunal and the Infinity Gauntlet itself. Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Neutral Characters